Job Catch
by LoZfanchick
Summary: Naruto just failed a job interview and is depressed then he runs into a guy who talks to him. LAter on he finds out who the guy is and they date sasunaru. FLUFF and i suck at summaries. one-shot
1. Chapter 1

currently on a writers block so i'm hoping this will help me get over it. hope you guys enjoy it.

i own this idea thats it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But if I could!" Naruto tried to say as he was pushed towards the open doorway.

"Thank you but I've heard enough." The middle aged woman said as she gave him a great push, successfully pushing him out of the room.

"But-!" Naruto tired out get out but the door was just slammed in his face.

Naruto sighed then hung his head down in defeat. He looked around the hallway he was now in. The building was basically empty only a few janitors passed by now and then. It wasn't that late but once the employees were allowed to leave, they all raced out the door.

Naruto sighed then walked over towards the wall next to the door. He slid down the wall then plopped down on the floor. He sighed again then shook his head. He brought his knees towards his chest and huddled himself into a ball.

"Just great." He sighed out.

A few minutes past and Naruto hadn't moved.

"Hey dobe, you're in my way." A voice from next to Naruto came.

Naruto shot his head up towards the voice and saw a guy, looking around his age, with raven hair and very pale skin standing there. He was pushing garbage bin but was in formal clothes. He had on black pants and a white button up business shirt that had a weird fan thing on the pocket.

"Hey." The guy said, snapping Naruto out of his stupor.

"What?"

The man rolled his eyes then leaned one elbow onto the trash bin.

"You're pretty slow, aren't you?"

"What?!" Naruto snapped immediately standing up, he glared at the guy. "What'd you say, teme!?"

"You need me to repeat it? Wow you are really a dobe." The man said in a taunting manor.

Naruto only glared harder at the guy. The guy smirked in return. Then the guy stood up straight and looked inside his garbage bin. Keeping his smirk he looked from the inside of the trash bin to Naruto then back to the trash bin. Finally, the man sighed and pushed the trash bin past Naruto.

Naruto's glare followed him as he pushed past the blonde. Once on the other side of the door Naruto had been pushed out of, he grabbed the bin with both hands and threw it towards the end of the hallway.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the raven throw the trash bin. It rolled into the end of the hallway and hit the wall.

"Hn." The guy said towards the bin, then turned back to Naruto, still smirking. "What?" He asked confused by the incredulous look Naruto was giving him.

"Why did you...?" He gestured towards the bin at the end of the hall.

The guy merely shrugged then walked over towards Naruto and sat down on the floor to Naruto's right. Naruto sat down next to him while semi-glaring at him.

The man chuckled a little then asked. "Why so frustrated dobe?"

Naruto continued to glare at him but the man only continued to smirk. Giving up on glaring at the guy Naruto shook his head and sighed for the millionth time.

"I just blew my job interview."

The guy looked towards the door on the left side of the blonde. Then he looked at Naruto.

"So?"

"What?!" Naruto shouted, he wasn't looking for sympathy but come on.

The man just 'hned' then moved to be more comfortable. "Big deal just go interview with another company, for a different job."

The guy glanced at Naruto to see the blonde shaking his head towards the ground again. He raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't get it." Naruto sighed then looked towards the ceiling. "I've always wanted a job here."

"So do a lot of people but they can't all be employed." The guy said looking at Naruto seriously.

"Yeah but I need this job more than them." Naruto said looking at the guy, locking eyes with him. "Never mind." He sighed before the other man could get in another word. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

Naruto then stood up the walked away not even saying a goodbye. The guy, still on the floor, looked after the blonde.

"You need it more, huh?" He then looked back to the bin he had thrown and smirked. "Ok."

Naruto was walking in the super market, his cart full of instant ramen packets. He was heading towards the cashier when his cell phone went off. He stopped and pulled away from the other busy shoppers. He took the phone out of his pocket and checked the screen. No name appeared just a number so shrugging he flipped it open.

"Hello." He said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki? It's me Mrs. Brown; I interviewed you a few days ago."

Naruto let a look of confusion color his face. _This girl is the one who slammed the door in my face. Why would she call me?_

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Yes?" Naruto said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you could come back to my office today."

Naruto quickly smiled. "Sure, what time?"

There was a silence then the girl said in a sheepish voice. "Would now be ok."

"Now?" Naruto looked around. "Uh... yeah, I'll be there in five to ten minutes."

"Good." Then she hung up.

Naruto quickly left his cart and ran to his car. He raced towards the office building and ran to the girl's office. Once in front of her door he straightened out his orange T-shirt and blue jeans.

_How professional._ He thought sarcastically.

He steadied his breathing then walked into the office again. After maybe a half hour Naruto walked out the door smiling.

"Glad we worked it out." Mrs. Brown said from behind her desk.

Naruto gave her another smile then closed the door. He walked towards the elevator smiling like a mad man the whole time.

He walked over to where the elevator was and his smile dropped and was replaced by a surprised look when he saw the guy from the night after the first interview there. And the guy was holding a small box.

"Hey dobe." The guy said.

"Uh, hi!" Naruto said smiling at him.

"You're looking better." The raven said.

"Yeah, I got the job I wanted." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah I know."

"Huh?" Naruto gave him a puzzled look.

"Hn." The raven smiled. "That's my job you interviewed for."

Naruto's eyes grew and he quickly apologized. "I took your job! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

The guy chuckled and smiled at the blonde. "I quit dobe, don't worry. And besides I don't even need this job."

"Really?" Naruto asked still feeling guilty.

"Yeah, my brother and I own this company. I just took this job to check on our employees, but I got bored so I quit."

Naruto glared at him.

"What?" The raven asked in monotone.

"Why did you have a trash bin the other day?" Naruto asked still glaring.

"I cleaned out my desk. Why? Did you think I was a janitor dobe?"

Naruto blushed a little from embarrassment. "Kind of." He said in a meek voice.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha by the way." Sasuke said walking closer to Naruto.

"Oh I'm-" Naruto started but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 20 years old and lives alone in an apartment." Sasuke smirked.

"How...?" Naruto asked lifting his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"I looked through your file. By the way there's a catch for you, since you got my job." Sasuke said as they both walked onto the elevator.

"A catch?" Naruto asked as he walked to the back of the elevator.

"Yes, you and I will go on a date." He said smirking at the blonde.

Naruto blushed and looked around as if checking to make sure they were the only ones on the elevator.

"Wh-why would I go on a date with you?" He asked blushing.

"Because I gave you my job, sure you were indeed the one who needed it most but there were others who I could've given it to; and also because I know that you are bisexual." Sasuke said still smirking.

"S-so that doesn't mean I'm going to go on a date with you, teme!" Naruto retorted.

"So you would never want to go on a date with me?"

Sasuke asked his smirk growing as he set his box on the ground. He walked over towards the box where all the buttons where. He pulled out a key opened up another box and pushed the stop button. The he turned and walked closer to Naruto until he pinned him against the elevator wall.

"Never? Not even one?" He asked this time against Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered from the cool air Sasuke was blowing against his ear. Sasuke moved his hand to trace Naruto's jaw.

"mm...uh..." Naruto tried to make words and stay focused but his eyes kept trying to close on him and his mouth wouldn't work.

Sasuke had to resist the smirk tugging at his lips, he pressed his lips against Naruto's and Naruto stiffened a little. So Sasuke began to lightly nibble on the blondes lips. Finally giving in, Naruto flew his arms around Sasuke and pulled the raven flush against him. Sasuke was surprised by this but smirked then let Naruto pry his mouth open.

"Sasuke you have a visitor." Sasuke's secretary buzzed.

Sasuke put down the file he was looking in then moved them off to the side.

"Who is it?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

There was a sigh then the woman grounded out. "Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

Sasuke smirked then told her to let him in. Naruto smiled as Sakura opened the door for him. She glared at him before closing the door and going back to her office.

"Hey teme!" Naruto greeted giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said in return. "What did you need?"

"Oh, well actually I was wondering about after work." Naruto admitted rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke sighed then plopped back down into his office chair.

"Naruto how many times have I told you, no personal stuff at work." He repeated while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's bull everyone here brings in there personal lives." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, and Naruto began to further prove his point. "Sakura and Ino are constantly coming to see you to flirt with you and blaming it on some stupid business crap."

"That's just them being stupid." Sasuke put in.

"Well what about Kakashi and Iruka? I can't go into Iruka's office without seeing them making out or something!" Naruto yelled flinging his hands into the air.

"Kiba's constantly flirting with Hinata. Sino collects all the bugs that appear in this building. Lee always tries to impress Sakura by surprising her with random gifts every other day, and Tsunade constantly comes in drunk or with a hangover." Naruto finished crossing his arms and glaring at the raven.

"What was the point of you listing all that off again?" Sasuke asked already feeling a migraine coming.

Naruto glared at him harder. "Everyone else brings there personal life into work you're the only one who doesn't."

"So?"

""So?" So, how do think that makes your boyfriend feel?!" Naruto yelled gesturing towards himself.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. _I know how to fix this. _He thought then looked back towards Naruto who was still glaring at him.

"How about I make that up to you by taking you out to ramen after work?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Ramen? Alright." Naruto smiled at his boyfriend of 6 months.

Sasuke got up and gave him a kiss on the lips then the blonde went to leave. But before he left he turned back to Sasuke.

"Oh by the way, the thing I was getting at about how we should show more of our personal life during work." He winked at Sasuke. "I'll show you tonight at my place."

Sasuke blushed a bit then smiled and went back to his desk. He moved a few random papers away to check his schedule then slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Damn it! It's his week on top!" Sasuke yelled. _Now I'm not looking forward to tonight!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

alright so Naruto needs this job more b/c he's not rich and needs the money badly.

hope you all enjoy :D


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
